dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bone Tower Part 3
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 2 Jiro: Concentrate, focus on your target, and nothing but your target. It is not with your reflexes that you really get to your power core, but with your mind as a whole. You need to picture how much you want to destroy them, and with your greatest willpower, destroy them to that very point. Rinji stood in a very still fighting stance, his eyes closed and his mind wide open to the teachings. He stood on the deck of their ship, both of them alone while the others were doing their daily routines. Every so often, his feline ear would twitch as a fly went by, but other than that he went motionless. Jiro: There are many reasons why this method is preferred, but the method you use is good for keeping yourself limited. Limits are good, but when you are about to die, these limits need to be overcome, no matter the cost. There stood a barrel full of seawater, a true enemy to the devil fruit user, with a stick and a piece of paper which stood for the head and neck. On the piece of paper, Usagi drew a decent picture of a head with a marine hat. Jiro: Are you ready, Rin? Rinji: I am living. Jiro: Then whenever you're ready. He stood for about thirty seconds more, then his eyes went wide open, and his hand thrust forward, thrusting a tremendous amount of energy at the barrel, which shattered completely to bits. Jiro: Didn't you want to leave some of it unbroken? Rinji: Yeah, part of it out his hand and the piece of paper floated into his hand. I didn't want to tear up Usagi's drawing. Jiro: Haha! I knew you would catch on fast, Rinji, but I didn't think you would go on such leaps and bounds. Rinji: I already know Haki rather well, I was just never taught this type of method to use it. Jiro: Good, then when you don't need to hold back, you have this option. Gonzo: Captain! Starboard! It's a Ship! up in the crow's nest, holding the eye glass. Rinji: Can you see the flag? to the starboard rail and looked off into the distance, his hand shading his eyes from the sun. Gonzo: It's white, but it's not a World Government flag. Rinji started into the main hall, and then leaped at the door to Chio's room, striking it hard with a kick. Chio: GAH!! Startled Rinji: Helmsman, to your post! Mewhahahahaha!! back to the deck Chio: Rotten bastard... out of his room and to the main deck. What's going on? Rinji: Hard starboard! Get us along that ship! Pointing. It wasn't long before Nikk came on deck, her log pose on her wrist. All of the needles pointed in all directions, but for some reason the incoming island's needle kept moving the closer they came to it. Something told her, though, that it was not moving, rather its negative and positive magnetic field was vastly different from your run-of-the-mill island. Rinji: Nikk, how we looking? Nikk: Just keep us straight, we should be able to strafe. Rinji: Mewhahahahahaha! Excellent. Overtime, they were coming along side the other ship, and as they did, they noticed that they were, indeed, pirates. Their flag was white with a black Jolly Roger that was dissolving and breaking away like a wisp of clouds over the horizon. Usagi: It's been a while since we've run into another pirate ship on the seas. We keep having the bad luck of coming across marines. Rinji: Mew, I know, right? Let's hope they have beer, really good beer. Chio: They should be within some yelling distance if you want to-- Voice: HEY! What are you doing?! female voice cried out from the other ship. Rinji: Whaaat?? Voice: You heard me! What are you doing?! We didn't come around your sea space and bust your privacy bubble! Why are you approaching us and getting in our faces! Rinji: Because... well... I don't know, we just wanted to say hello! Voice: Oh... Well, hi! How are you? Rinji: Umm, we're fine! I suppose, how are you? Voice: We're good, we're just going over to-- Voice2: Hey! You were just complaining about them coming near us, now you're making small talk? female voice. Voice: I was just being nice. Voice2: Nice? They could be War Main Pirates for all we know. Gonzo: Land ho! Rinji: Mew?! over to the front of the ship to see that there was indeed, land. Ohhh! Finally! Some action! Mewhahahahaha! It was a tiny island, it seemed, there were no trees, no hills, no sand, no nothing. It couldn't have been more than twenty square miles in diameter, and the only thing that could be seen on the island were about five or six ships, some tents, and one, tall and wide, black tower. It was a solid mass of a structure, and it must have been at least five hundred feet tall. Chio: What kind of island is that? It doesn't look like a single thing could live there in the first place. Nikk: It's no ordinary island, that much is certain. Look... held up her log pose, and the island was directly in the middle of both needles of the middle pose, and it was shaking with a steady vibration. Ellis: Sounds fun another cigarette. Just don't get hurt, or I'll hurt you worse. Voice: Whoa! Look at that! An island! Gonzo: I just said that! Are you not paying attention!? At length, both of the ships docked on the island. If it could very well be called that at all. There was nothing but hard, black surface, like sheet rock, and black mud and algae on the shore. Then there were a lot of rocks, and a very bad smell that none of them could seem to shake. Rinji:'''Mewhaha! I claim this land for The Tiger-Stripe Pirates! '''Voice: The Tiger-Stripe Pirates? came up on deck. Oh my God... Rengass D. Kimi stood on the deck, her gigantic, black axe at her side, held by a six-foot-pole, a rather skinny one, it seemed, for such a heavy-looking axe blade. Kimi: It is you... Catman Rinji! Rinji: Yes, it is. But you have me at a disadvantage. Kimi: Oh, I'm Rangass D. Kimi, but that's not what's important. I have someone you need to meet. Rinji: Need to meet? Chio: Rangass D. Kimi? What's with all of these people with the Middle Initial "D"? I think I know of like five people who have it. Not to mention Jolly D. Chris. Usagi: I'm sure it's just a coincidence. That's when all of them heard whispering from the deck of Kimi's ship. It was hard to make out, but it was something about asking if maybe he wouldn't like her, or if she didn't know what to say, or something like that. Then there came something that made Rinji's eyes widen to their furthest extent. It was a female Nekojin, and she was quite beautiful. She had beautiful, black fur all over her, wearing a green outfit with a long sleeved shirt and green, flowered pants. She also had a full head of long, black hair on her head, and her cat ears poked just above it. Then she looked down at him with her jade eyes, and mustered a very nervous smile. Dala: Ummm... Hi, I'm Dala. Black Bone Tower Part 4 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories